Setsuo Yamamoto
Setsuo Yamamoto (山本 節生) is a video game music composer best known for his hard rock-style compositions for the premier Mega Man X title. He joined in the early 1990s, where his first tracks were for the Final Fight series. Though he is usually credited by just his first name (Setsuo), he has also gone by the aliases Kashira and purple. Yamamoto incorporates a lot of instruments in his music, including saxophones, drumsets and his signature "bone guitar" sound. During the CPS2 era, Yamamoto retained his ties with the Mega Man series and also became a common face in the Street Fighter games and related spinoffs. Other arcade titles he worked on include JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Strider 2, and the Rival Schools series. In the following decade, Yamamoto took on more executive duties ranging from sound director to sound studio manager. More often than not, however, his name is now most commonly found under "Special Thanks." Production History *''Final Fight 2'' (1993) -- Music (as Setsuo) *''Mighty Final Fight'' (1993) -- Sound Compose (as Setsuo) *''Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition'' (1993) -- Music Design (as Setsuo "Kashira" Yamamoto) *''Aladdin'' (SNES Version) (1993) -- Music (as Setsuo) *''Mega Man X'' (1993) -- Music Composer (as Setsuo) *''X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse'' (1994) -- Music No in-game staff roll *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (Arcade Version) (1995) -- Music Compose (as''' Yamamoto "purple" Setsuo') *Mega Man: The Power Battle'' (1995) -- Music Arrange (as Setsuo) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1995/1996) -- Music Compose (Arcade Staff) (as''' Yamamoto "purple" Setsuo') *Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (Arcade Version) (1996) -- Music Compose & Arrange (as SETSUO Yamamoto) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade Version) (1996) -- Music Composer & Arrangement (as SETSUO Yamamoto) *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' (1996) -- Music (as SETSUO Yamamoto) *''Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Nijiiro Machi no Kiseki'' (1996/1997) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Music Compose & Arrange (Arcade Staff) (as''' 'SETSUO Yamamoto'), Music Compose & Arrange (Consumer Staff) (as '''SETUO Yamamoto') *''Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha'' (1996) -- Music Compose & Arrange (as SETSUO Yamamoto) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Music Composer & Arrangement (Arcade Staff) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (SNES Version) (1996) -- Music Compose & Arrange (Arcade Staff) (as SETSUO Yamamoto) *''Street Fighter II''' (Master System Version) (1997) -- Music Design (as Setsuo "Kashira" Yamamoto) [NOTE: Credits were lifted from Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition, as this is a port] *''Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold'' (1997) -- Music Compose & Arrange (Arcade Staff) (as''' '''SETSUO Yamamoto), Music Compose & Arrange (Consumer Staff) (as SETUO Yamamoto) *''Pocket Fighter'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Music Compose & Arrangement *''Rival Schools'' (1997/1998) -- Music Compose *''Pocket Fighter'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1998) -- Music Compose & Arrangement (Arcade Staff) *''JoJo's Venture'' (1998) -- Music Compose *''Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Nekketsu Seishun Nikki 2'' (1999) *''Strider 2'' (1999/2000) -- Music *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Arcade and PSX Versions) (1999) -- Music Compose *''Project Justice'' (2000/2001) -- Sound *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (GBA Version) (2003) -- Music Composer & Arrangement (Arcade Staff) *''Glass Rose'' (2003) -- Sound Director *''Mega Man X8'' (2004/2005) -- Special Thanks *''Haunting Ground'' (2005) -- Special Thanks *''Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance'' (2005) -- Mixing Engineer (Promotional Video Team) *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (DS Version) (2005) -- Special Thanks (Case 5 Credits) *''Mega Man X Collection'' (2006) -- Special Thanks (Capcom Japan Staff) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' (2006) -- Special Thanks *''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins'' (2006) -- Special Thanks *''Capcom Classics Collection Reloaded'' (2006) -- Special Thanks (Capcom) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' (2007) -- Music Composer & Arrangement (Arcade Edition) (Classic Capcom) *''Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop'' (2009) -- Sound Manager (Capcom Co., Ltd.) *''Resident Evil 5'' (2009) -- Sound Studio Manager (Capcom) *''Dead Rising 2: Case 0'' (2010) -- Special Thanks (Capcom Entertainment Inc.) *''Dead Rising 2'' (2010) -- Special Thanks (Capcom Entertainment Inc.) Song Credits 'Final Fight 2 *Sleep Junk Down -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition *Title -- Arrangement *Player Select -- Arrangement *VS -- Arrangement *Ryu Stage -- Arrangement *Winner -- Arrangement *Ken Stage -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Stage -- Arrangement *E. Honda Stage -- Arrangement *Here Comes a New Challenger -- Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Arrangement *Guile Stage -- Arrangement *Zangief Stage -- Arrangement *Blanka Stage -- Arrangement *Dhalsim Stage -- Arrangement *M. Bison Stage -- Arrangement *Balrog Stage -- Arrangement *Sagat Stage -- Arrangement *Vega Stage -- Arrangement *Ryu Ending -- Arrangement *Ken Ending 1 -- Arrangement *Ken Ending 2 -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 1 -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 2 -- Arrangement *E. Honda Ending -- Arrangement *Guile Ending -- Arrangement *Zangief Ending -- Arrangement *Blanka Ending -- Arrangement *Dhalsim Ending -- Arrangement *Four Devas Ending -- Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Arrangement *Continue -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Ranking -- Arrangement Mega Man X *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Armor Armarge Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 1st -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma Rebirth -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 2nd -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter Alpha'' (Arcade Version)' *Adon Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Adon Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Birdie Stage -- Arrangement *Birdie Ending -- Arrangement '''Mega Man: The Power Battle *Stage 1 (from Napalm Man's Theme) -- Arrangement *Stage 5 (from Gemini Man's Theme) -- Arrangement *Ending-Forte -- Arrangement *Ending-Blues -- Arrangement Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (Arcade Version)' *Stage Zangief -- Arrangement *Stage Ryu -- Arrangement *Ending Zangief 1 -- Arrangement *Ending Zangief 2 -- Arrangement *Ending Ryu 1 -- Arrangement *Ending Ryu 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Birdie -- Arrangement *Ending Birdie -- Arrangement *Stage Rolento -- Arrangement *Stage Guy -- Arrangement *Stage Adon -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Rolento -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Guy -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Adon 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Adon 2 -- Composition & Arrangement 'Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo (Arcade Version)' *Stage Ryu -- Arrangement '''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *Napalm Man -- Arrangement *Gemini Man -- Arrangement *Blues Ending -- Arrangement *Forte Ending 1 -- Arrangement *Forte Ending 2 -- Arrangement Street Fighter Alpha 2 (PSX and Saturn Versions) *Stage Zangief -- Arrangement *Stage Ryu -- Arrangement *Ending Zangief 1 -- Arrangement *Ending Zangief 2 -- Arrangement *Ending Ryu 1 -- Arrangement *Ending Ryu 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Birdie -- Arrangement *Ending Birdie -- Arrangement *Stage Rolento -- Arrangement *Stage Guy -- Arrangement *Stage Adon -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Rolento -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Guy -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Adon 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Adon 2 -- Composition & Arrangement Category:Composers